helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
No violence!
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mr. Starr wants to kill the ghosts directly. Is there a normal way to satisfy the dead? Objective Go to church in search of a normal way of salvation. Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Is this... the old house of the Starr extended family? It seems to have had a prime time before... Starr: Yeah, it's a pity that suddenly the family began to decline and family members past away in succession. Therefore, this house was handed over to me for management. Magda: Family declined and family members past away. I wonder what happened in the past... Starr: I also want to know. But I don't know much about the extended family. Up to now, the only thing left by them is this ghostly house. What's wrong, Magda? You seem to be nervous? Magda: Normally, people will feel nervous in a ghostly house! ...Do I stay too close to you? Starr: Never mind, it won't affect me casting spells. Magda: DO you need cast spells to resist the ghosts!? Starr: Just in case. Magda: ... Ah! Do you hear that?! There is... There is crying... Starr: Crying? Magda: Listen! Listen carefully! Starr: Hmm... Miss Magda, you don't have to hold my arm so tightly. Magda: Ah, I'm... I'm sorry! Girl's Voice: Waah... Magda: It appears! It is the ghost! Ghost Girl: My dance shoes... My dress... where is it...Magda: Ah... this is the voice! IT's the voice that I heard in my room every night...! Starr: Miss Ellenstein... Calm down... Magda: Take a deep breath... take a deep breath... I should calm down now... Ghost Girl: Waah... Magda: Ah!! Stop Coming over! Starr: Stop! Karadi... Nomtos... Sages from the bottom of the endless abyss, please borrow me your invisible mouth to devour... Ghost Girl: ... Magda: ...It disappeared. What is the spell just now? Starr: I summoned a group of demons to eat the ghost. What's wrong? Magda: Shouldn't you release her soul from purgatory? Starr: As long as it works well! No... Maybe the demon will continue to eat other things after devouring the ghost, and maybe even this house... Magda: ... Could you use some normal methods of salvation? Starr: What do you mean by normal methods...? Magda: ...Forget it. According to what I heard, it should be the same ghost who appeared in my bedroom. Starr: Is she harassing Miss Ellenstein every night? Sure enough, I should summon the demon... Magda: Stop... ...I think we should consult someone in the church. And find a normal way! For her salvation! Starr: Alright. Story Chat 2 Florna: ...Wait... Wait a minute, can... can you come one by one? Civilian Girl: Will the time be the same as before? I heard that it will be an hour ahead in this season? Civilian Boy: Can you ask the pastor to come to my house to send bless to my child? Earlier, Cleric Pan told me that he would send a pastor to come over when my child comes to birth. Florna: Ah... errr... I... I... don't know... Let me ask... Magda: (Florna is completely surrounded by the crowd! I can't get close!) I need figure out a way- What about using lady arrives! Please get out of the way strategy! : Story Root 2 : Civilian Girl: Huh? How come she appear suddenly? : Magda: Ah ah - being squeezed out by the crowd-! : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Girl: Huh? How come she appear suddenly? Ah! You must have something urgent! I'll make way for you! Magda: I did it! Florna~~!! Florna: Huh...? Magda Are you here looking for... looking for Cleric Pan as well...? Cleric Pan has been out... It will take a month for him to come back... Now the only one in the church... is me... Miss Ellenstein, is... is there anything wrong? Magda: It doesn't matter if there's only you in the church~ In fact, I want to know, Florna, do you have any experience in dispelling ghosts? Florna: Gho... ghost...? Magda: In an old house of Mr. Starr's family in FInsel, we find the whereabouts of ghost... Florna: Is it really a... ghost? Magda: Yeah, she goes to my room every night, searching for something, talking and crying... Florna: Sounds like... a pitiful ghost... About ghost... They usually lingers in human world because... they have unfulfilled wishes. I don't know if this ghost... has any unfulfilled wishes? Magda: Last time Mr. Starr scared her away. Could you please try to talk to the ghost, Florna? Florna: I... I...? Magda: Yes, it would be great if you can find out what's her unfulfilled wish~ Florna: Miss Ellenstein... Aren't you here to find a way to dispel the ghost? Magda: ...Yeah, that's my original plan. But like what you said, she is so pitiful, I can't bear... I feel like she's a girl who is about the same age as me... Florna: Ok... Magda: Will she rest in peace if her wish is satisfied? Florna: ...I suppose so. Magda: Florna, please! I'm too scared to get close the ghost... Florna: ............I am... not afraid of ghosts... But I am afraid... of talking to people... Magda: ... She is a ghost, not a person! Do not be afraid! Florna: Err... I will try... Story Chat 3 Magda: Ok, I will take Florna to negotiate with Miss Ghost tomorrow. Will Miss Ghost appear tonight...? Girl's Voice: Stand on tiptoe... Spin twice... And jump continuously after this beat... Magda: ... It sounds like she is going to dance here tonight... Waah... I want to sleep! Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests